


Into The Woods

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Religious, Cults, F/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo joins a religious cult in the 1960s and brings Dean to one of the meetings</p><p>Fill for SRS 2012: Bonus Round 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods

“Just a little bit further, we're almost there.”

Jo held out her hand as they made their way through the heavily wooded forest, stepping through high weeds and over stumps and fallen branches. Dean took it reluctantly, looking up into the sky through the trees; noticing the sun setting overhead. 

“Jo, are you sure this is a good idea? You've been here before?”

She made a noise in response, nodding as she pulled him through the maze.

“I think we lost the path a long time ago.”

“We don't need the path.” Jo glanced over her shoulder, catching eye contact. “I can sense the energy.”

Dean rolled his eyes when she turned back. 

About a month ago when she started coming home stinking of herbs and stopped shaving her legs, Dean began to worry. At first Jo said she read about it in a book from school. Then she said there were meetings. Finally, she decided to take him to one and that's where they found themselves now.

As they crossed a tiny flowing creek and Jo hiked up her bellbottoms above the water, Dean began to see past the trees and natural growth, small bright lights glowing yellow. 

“See, I told you we were close.” She giggled.

Once they got on the other side of the creek and moved through the trees to the glowing lights, a ring of people came into focus, all with white candles in their hands clutched close to their chests. 

“What the hell is this?” Dean stared incredulously at the half a dozen people all sitting cross legged on the ground. There were a couple men with shaggy beards and hair in braids as long as the women's. Some of them had little daisies sticking out above their ears or tied in bracelets around their wrists and ankles. 

Dean looked down. Most of them were barefoot; in fact their feet were dirty from the earth and he shook his head, watching as Jo removed her sandals and kicked them off to the side.

She went to each member of the small group and embraced them all in tight hugs while Dean watched in awe. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her when she bounced back over to him.

“Come on, babe, I want to introduce you to everyone.”

She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the group, but Dean stood firmly in place, refusing to be moved.

“What's wrong?”

“Jo...what is this?”

She tipped her head a little in confusion. “It's my group. The one I promised I'd take you to.”

He sighed and glanced over at the strange people behind Jo, all with their candles and flowers and strange clothes. 

“Yeah...but I didn't know you guys were...hippies.”

She scoffed, just as he had expected she would. Jo's sass was honestly Dean's favorite thing about her, but it was also the thing that pushed him away the most. 

“We're not hippies, Dean, we're part of the Sacred Children of God.”

He blinked. “Sacred what now?”

“We're here to pray.”

The people behind them stopped what they were doing and were staring. Dean's mouth gaped open as he leaned down to Jo's level, lips pursed in uncertainty of how to handle this entire situation.

“Jo...” He let out a hefty exhale as she put her hands on her hips. “Babe, have you completely lost your mind? You're not even Christian...”

She glared and Dean could see her nostrils flare a little. 

“If you don't want to participate in our ritual, then you don't have to. But don't you dare bring your negative energy to our circle.”

He threw his hands up in the air and shook his head at her. “I'm just confused...that's all.”

The group began to step closer to them and Jo brought a hand to Dean's face reassuringly. 

“Dean, this is what I'm a part of now. You have to accept it.”

“Uhh,” he passed glances at everyone surrounding him, taking a step back towards the way they came. “I don't know if I like this...”

She chuckled and let her hand fall down to the her side. “You don't have to like it.”

A woman with hair the color of copper stepped over to them and peered over Jo's shoulder, whispering in her ear. 

“I thought you said he would be willing.”

Jo nodded. “I know, Anna. I thought he would be.”

Dean continued backing up, eyes wide now. “Willing?”

Two men approached him from behind and laid their hands on his shoulders. He jumped a little and turned back to Jo fearfully. 

“If the sacrifice is not willing, we will have to use other methods.” A tall, shirtless man said in a low voice as he tightened his grip on Dean's shoulder.

“Sacrifice?”

“I know, Balthazar, I'm sorry,” she sighed.

“Jo, what does he mean by that? What the hell are you doing with these people?”

She shook her head and brought her eyes to the sky. The sun was setting over the horizon past the forest. It was about time.

“I'll get the tincture.” A shorter man said as he pulled a lollipop from his mouth. Jo nodded in response.

Dean tried backing away some more but all ways out were blocked by either trees or fanatics. He swallowed heavily as the man with the lollipop returned to Jo's side, placing a small bottle in her hand. She uncorked the top.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

Balling his fists, Dean began to breathe heavily, shrugging the men's holds from him. “Jo, you have to stop this right now. We're going home.”

“Nuh uh,” she said in a singsong voice, coming closer to him. “Dean, I thought you would be a little more open to this. You get to be one with God now, just like we are.”

The other men resumed their positions behind him, blocking Dean from leaving. 

“Jo, we don't believe in God, remember? Are you crazy?” He was struggling again but Jo just smiled up at him. 

“Things have changed. God has chosen us. And he's chosen you to be the ultimate sacrifice.”

She sighed and looked at the other members of the group, gesturing towards Dean. “Hold him down.”

His eyes shot wide open. “Wha–”

The two men, Gabriel and Balthazar, grabbed him by his arms. Dean tried pushing them off, but they were stronger than he was, somehow tying his hands behind his back. 

“This will be quick.” Jo brought the small bottle to his face and tipped it over his lips. He was shaking his head violently, trying to break free from the bindings on his wrists. 

“Jo, dammit, stop! Think about what you're doing...”

“I said hold him.” She demanded and the other men obeyed, taking both sides of Dean's face and keeping it steady for her.

“Yes, Jophiel.”  
Smirking, she tipped the contents of the bottle into his mouth, getting every last drop in there so the little glass vial was empty. 

“J-Jophiel?” Dean choked and spit as she stepped away. 

“Mhm. That's who I am now. I'm an angel of the lord.”

Writhing and shaking, Dean threw his head back while strangled noises escaped his throat. Jo watched as his eyes became heavy and he slowly became limp in the other men's arms. She exhaled heavily and turned to face the rest of the group.

“I'm sorry about him. He's always been a little whiny.”

Another blonde woman came over and placed her hand on Jo's shoulder. “Should we prepare the cross?”

“Mhm.” Jo nodded, looking back at her boyfriend. He looked as if he were sleeping. “Oh and Rachel?”

“Yes?”

“We can start building the fire too.”


End file.
